kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seijūrō Akashi
|kanji = 赤司 征十郎 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 173 cm |weight = 64 kg |team = Teikō (former) Rakuzan |position = Point Guard |talent = Unknown |first appearance manga = Chapter 113 |first appearance anime = Episode 8 (flashback) |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Hiroshi Kamiya }} Seijuro Akashi is the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. He is the only one the Generation listen to and obey. He now plays with Rakuzan High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Akashi is rather small for being the captain of the Generation of Miracles, he is only 173 cm. He has medium long, very slick red hair. His eyes are large and he has vertical pupils. He has a very oval face. Color pages have shown that Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange. It was shown in recent chapter that back in middle school Akashi's eyes were both red. It might changed sometime in middle school. Akashi's appearance was not revealed for a long time. The times he appeared or was mentioned, only the lower part of his face was seen, or the back of his head. His full appearance was only revealed at the Winter Cup. Personality Akashi has a very strange personality. He can be very intimidating at times and has the power to control the Generation of Miracles. Even though he doesn't have much respect for others, he respects all his teammates from Generation of Miracles and has faith in their abilities. He has a strong winners-mentality, thinking that winners get everything in life and losers are denied everything. In contrast to this philosophy, he doesn't care for winning at all. He thinks that winning for him is a given and has so lost the feeling of victory. He also thinks that his power and skill are absolute. "He is always right and anyone who dares to defy this will regret it". He grows violent when someone goes up against him, as he tried to stab Kagami with scissors when he disobeyed him. However this is corrected by Kagami who said that he could sense Akashi already knew he could evade it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 14 While being the Generation's supreme commander, unlike the other members, he addresses them informally, calling them by their first names.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 This is notable because most of the character's always address each other with their last or family names, with very few exceptions. History Akashi enrolled in Teikō Middle and became captain somewhere in the three years he played in the first string. One day, when he was still a second-year, he encountered his fellow first-stringer Aomine having extra practice at a remote gym. He notices that Kuroko was also there and sees his special skill that was different than the rest of them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 13 It seems that he somehow got Kuroko to prove himself and Kuroko eventually got in the first string, all because Akashi discovered his talent that time. At one point, he ejected Shōgo Haisaki from the team. It has also been implied that Akashi, who taught Kuroko his style of basketball, actually sabotaged Kuroko by not teaching him Kuroko's Phantom Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 3 During Akashi's captaincy time, he would often play shogi with Midorima (being vice-captain) during free time and captain meetings. Akashi has never lost once and compared it shogi with basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 11 Story Interhigh Akashi's team Rakuzan won against Tōō in the finals of the Interhigh, but neither Akashi nor Aomine competed. After Rakuzan's victory, Akashi had an interview where he said that it wouldn't have been fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 15 Winter Cup preliminaries Before Seirin's match against Josei High, Akashi was seen in his school, Rakuzan High. He mysteriously throws up some shogi pieces and catches them, smiling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 17 His team did not have to take part in the preliminaries, because they won the Interhigh and are automatically placed. After the preliminaries and before the tournament, Akashi was seen practicing his ass off at Rakuzan's gym. He is thrown a towel for his sweat by a teammate and that player starts a conversation with another player about Akashi. Akashi's way of thinking about pre-ordained victory is explained.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 13 Winter Cup Akashi first appears during the Winter Cup. He contacts the other Generation of Miracles after the opening ceremony to meet up. While the Generation (and Furihata), is already gathered on the front stairs, Akashi arrives late.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 9 He apologizes for being late and greets the Generation, calling each one of them by their first names. He says that he enjoys seeing everyone together and remarks that there is somebody here that shouldn't be present, talking to Furihata and asks him to leave so that he can talk to his comrades, but is interrupted by Kagami, who tells him that he shouldn't act rude like that towards Furihata and allow him to stay. Kagami greets Akashi and Akashi calmly walks towards Midorima, asking to borrow his scissors. Midorima asks why and Akashi replies that he was thinking about cutting his hair. But instead, he walks towards Kagami and tries to stab him with the scissors. Kagami dodges, but Akashi is able to graze him across the cheek. Akashi decides to let him off the hook for moving like that, but threatens him that he won't forgive him if he ever defies him again. He says that he always wins and is therefore always right, while cutting his hair. He then announces that he has finished his business here, much to the surprise of Aomine. Akashi explains that he came to check whether they all remember the oath the Generation took but tells him that it looks like no-one has forgotten yet and then takes his leave, after telling them that the next time they will meet, will be in battle.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko shows his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi is surprised and impressed by his new skill. Akashi attends the later matches as well, he is seen during Seirin vs Yōsen and Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. His team has won every match in the meantime and has made their way to the semi-finals. Semi-finals The day of the semi-finals has come and Akashi is seen in his uniform next to his team, with three Uncrowned Kings.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 Match time and Akashi leads his team to the court. While his teammates fool around, Akashi warns them about Shūtoku's strength. He gets his uniform ready and confirms to Mibuchi that he's a starter. He is handed a towel and is treated with respect, even by the second years, even more by the prideful Uncrowned Kings.He, as a first year even became captain right away, an unheard of case. When the match starts, Midorima approaches Akashi and even though Akashi keeps saying that he simply never loses, Midorima states that he will teach him defeat. The tip-off goes to Takao, who quickly passes to Midorima and he pulls up for a mid-court three pointer. It goes in and Midorima repeats that he will beat Akashi. Akashi seems amused.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 Skill Akashi's basketball skills haven't been seen entirely yet. He is however still one of the Generation of Miracles and an elite player of Rakuzan High, who even won the Interhigh without him. He claims that he has never lost even once, implying that his skills must be absolutely undefeatable (even though Aomine is still the ace of the Generation of Miracles). Trivia *At the time when Akashi's face hasn't been revealed yet, he sometimes appeared very mysterious and cool with his face covered, e.g. throwing a shogi piece in that air and catching it dramatically. This was made fun of in the bloopers, when he failed to catch the piece. Other intimidating actions also failed in other bloopers. *On the first character poll, Akashi ranked 29th, with 26 votes, before even appearing yet. On the second poll, he ranked 18th with 263 votes. *The kanji 赤 (Aka) in his name means red, hinting to his hair color. *His birthday is December 20th and his blood type is AB. *Akashi is the very first who found out Kuroko's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 19 *Akashi is the only character who addresses his former teammates with their first names, they however address him with his surname. *It has been shown that in Akashi had the same colored eyes, but one eye changed some time during Teikō. *His alternative job choice is to be a professional shogi player. *His specialty is horse riding. *His favourite food is Tofu Soup References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG